


All I Need Is in Front of Me

by Youredoingitforjesus (orphan_account)



Series: Hollstein One Shots [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Don't be surprised about that, F/F, Valentine's Day, fluffy af, this is disgusting, yet again more fluff from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Youredoingitforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Laura wants is to celebrate Valentine's Day with her girlfriend. What she doesn't know is that Carmilla went all out for her tiny gay girlfriend, despite thinking this was a stupid and sentimental holiday.</p><p>Aka Carmilla is the biggest sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is in Front of Me

Valentine's Day is one of Laura's favorite holidays. She likes seeing the couples around her go all out for their other half. Today, she spent most of the morning and afternoon helping LaFontaine. LaF wanted to have their apartment decorated with balloons, roses, candles, anything deemed romantic. After making the apartment perfect, Laura was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to come home and cuddle with her girlfriend. When she reached the building, she paid the cab driver and took the elevator to her floor. Walking down the hallway to her front door, she sighed. She wanted Carmilla to be sappy and sentimental for just one day. Knowing her vampire was against the whole hallmark holidays, she just brushed it off and took her keys out, unlocking the front door and opening it slowly.

"Hey Carm? I'm home." Laura called as she entered the apartment. She looked around, noticing the lights were dimmed, Billie Holiday's  _Easy Living_  was playing in the background and there was a path of rose petals scattering the floor, leading from the hallway to their bedroom. "Carm? Where are you?" She set her keys down on the counter and saw a note with Carmilla's loopy cursive.

_Cupcake,_

_I made us reservations at your favorite restaurant for 7. Go get ready, and make sure to put on something nice ;)._

_Love,_

_CK_

Instead of following the rose petals on the floor, she made her way over to the living room where the record player is. When she gets there, Laura gently sways to the soothing piano. All of a sudden, she feels smooth hands grip her own. Carmilla stands behind her, twirling the human to press against her chest, leading them into a waltz. The vampire whispers the lyrics into her girlfriend’s ear as she continues to dance,

_Living for you, is easy living._

_It's easy to live when you're in love._

_And, I'm so in love,_

_There's nothing in life, but you._

Laura blushed as Carmilla looked into her eyes and sang the next verse.

_I'll never regret the years I'm giving._

_They're easy to give when you're in love._

_I'm happy to do whatever I do, for you._

Carmilla took her cue and slowly spun Laura and pulled the human’s back into her front. Placing her hands around Laura’s hips, she gently swayed them while singing.

_For you...maybe I'm a fool, but it's fun._

_People say you rule me with one wave of your hand._

_Darling, it's grand._

_They just don't understand._

_Living for you is easy living._

_It's easy to live when you're in love._

_And, I'm so in love,_

_There's nothing in life, but you._

As the music faded out, Laura turned in her girlfriend’s arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. After pulling back, Carmilla escaped to their bedroom and walked back into the living room holding something behind her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Laura." Carmilla brought the presents she was hiding to the front of her body, extending it out to Laura. In her hands were a dozen red roses and a box of cookies from her favorite bakery. Laura's eyes lit up, watching Carmilla give her a genuine smile. Laura was pretty sure her face was the same shade as the red and black striped shirt her girlfriend was wearing. She sauntered over to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Carm, they're beautiful." Laura lifted the roses to her nose and inhaled the aroma that reminded her of her vampire. "Let me go put them in a vase with some water. Then I'll need to grab your gift from the bedroom." After putting the roses in a vase, Laura walked into the bedroom, pulling out a long box from her closet. When she went back into the living room, she saw Carmilla putting the record back in it's respective cover. "Happy Valentine's Day, Carm." Carmilla turned around and looked down at the gift in her girlfriend's hands. "I hope you love it."

"I'm sure I will, cupcake." Carmilla opened the box and inside was a rose gold double heart tag necklace. Engraved on it were the letters C+L, causing Carmilla to smile. "Laura, it's beautiful! I love it."

"When I first saw it, I knew I had to get it for you. I know you said you didn't want anything, but I had to get you something." Laura rambled, stopping herself when Carmilla glared at her. "Hey, where were you when I got home? I called out for you, but no answer."

"Well I was was hiding in the bedroom to surprise you after you saw the note. However, your journalist instinct seems to be going. I would have thought you'd follow the trail to our bedroom, but no. I heard you raise the music a little louder so I knew you'd be here." Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend. "When I bought the roses, I figured I'd do a little something to one of them."

"I don't think I want to know what you did to that poor rose." Laura laughed. "Anyway, what are our big plans for tonight?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Carmilla smirked as Laura rolled her eyes. "Now let's go get ready, and start our big night, yeah?"

"I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day. What changed your mind?"

"I don't like Valentine's Day. However, being with you changed my mind. I honestly don't need one day in a year to show how much I love you. I do that all the time, every day, all year. Plus, I figured I could spoil you with chocolates and other gifts."

"You're such a sap, Carm." Laura stated, stroking Carmilla's cheek.

Carmilla smiled at the human, "Yeah, yeah. By the way, one of your roses is fake. Yes, I am being that cheesy, sentimental person. Now let's go get dressed."

"Yes, dear. Whatever you'd like." Carmilla laughed, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

* * *

“Carm, come on. We’re going to be late. We have reservations at 7. It is 6:45.” Laura walks over to the bedroom and doesn’t see Carmilla in sight. “Where are you?”

“Cupcake, just give me a minute. I’m in the bathroom freshening up. I understand it’s Valentine’s Day and you don’t want to miss our reservations.” Just then, Carmilla leans her head out of the bathroom doorway and flashes Laura a smirk. Her hair is draped over her shoulders with her usual messy curls, and her make up is freshly done. “If they give us a problem, I’ll just flash my fangs.” Carmilla closes her eyes and gives a toothy grin, causing a loud laugh from Laura. After the laughter settles, Laura walks into the bathroom and admires Carmilla’s clothes. She is wearing burgundy jeans and a black long sleeved top that is sheer in the back. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s middle and rests her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

“Hey, Carm.” Laura presses a kiss to the vampire’s cheek.

If vampires could blush, Carmilla would be a nice shade of pink. “Hey there, cutie.” She turns around in her girlfriend’s arms and looks at Laura’s outfit. The human is wearing a sleeveless black dress with a short zipper running down her chest. Her beautiful honey brown hair is lightly curled at the tips, and she is wearing a light shade of red lipstick. “Laura, you look...breathtaking.”

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t need to breathe, Ms. Vampire.” Laura lifts her finger and boops Carmilla on the nose. “Now hurry up so we can go. The sooner we’re there, the faster we can come back home and cuddle.”

“When you put it that way…” Carmilla uses her vampire speed to finish getting dressed. Once she has her boots and jacket on, she walks over to her girlfriend’s coat and holds it opened for her. “Here you go, love.”

“Thanks, Carm.” Laura puts her arms in the sleeves of her jacket and lets Carmilla drape it over her shoulders.

“Now that that’s settled, hold on tight, cutie.” Carmilla holds her arms opened for Laura to settle in. Laura wraps her arms tightly around the vampire’s waist and hid her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

Two minutes later, the girls are standing in the middle of a park across from the restaurant. “I hate when you do that. Why can’t we just walk or take a cab like normal people.”

“Where would the fun be in that? I can’t let my _special_ vampire abilities go to waste.” Carmilla pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. “Look, we’re early too. By five minutes, now let’s get going, cupcake.”

* * *

Once the girls crossed the street from the park, Carmilla ran ahead of Laura opened the door. She gestured to Laura to enter, watching the girl blush as she walked passed. When they both got inside, Laura went up to the hostess.

“Good evening. How can I help you ladies?”

“Hi, we have a reservation under Karnstein for 7.”

“Let’s see.” The hostess scanned the reservation log for the last name. Once she found it, she tapped the page. “Ah, here you are. Your table is ready, just this way, please.”

“See, Laura. We’re early and our table is ready.” Carmilla nudged Laura with her shoulder, as they followed the hostess to the table. “Anyway, we should have a bottle of their finest wine at our table.”

The hostess brought them to their table, which was located in the back corner of the restaurant. Carmilla tipped the hostess and noticed the bottle of wine on the table. Laura walked to her seat and Carmilla stopped her from sitting. “No, no. Allow me.” Carmilla went behind Laura and pulled her chair out for her. “After you, my love.”

“Thank you, Carmilla.” Laura placed a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek before sitting down. Once she was in, Carmilla pushed her in. She then walked around the table and sat across from her beautiful girlfriend. “This place is beautiful.” Laura noted as she looked around the room.

“It’s not as beautiful as you, sweetheart.” Laura blushed at her girlfriend’s comment. “Would you like some wine?”

“Please.” Carmilla took the bottle from the bucket and began to pour two glasses. Once she filled Laura’s cup, she handed it to her. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Now I’d like to propose a toast, to us, for finally getting our shit together.” Laura snorted as Carmilla smiled. “No, but seriously, to us, for surviving another year at Silas, and for working out our problems. Also, I’m pretty sure I’ve met my match. That being you, Laura Hollis. I love you and nothing will come between us. Whether it being my mother, my brother _and_ sister, a creepy old man whose ancestors I’ve murdered, the dimwit squad, and an unnecessary angler fish.”

“To us, for getting our shit together.” Laura lifted her glass and clinked with Carmilla’s. She brought the glass to her mouth and took a sip. “Mmm, this is fantastic.”

“Only the best, for the best.” Carmilla grinned.

“You’re the biggest sap in the world, Carmilla Karnstein. I love you.”

“I can’t help what I say around you. You truly are a beautiful person, and I fall more in love with you every day. When I look at you, I see the world. No, the universe. I want to give you the entire world and I don’t care who sees it. You are the most important person in my entire life…well undead life. Had I met you back when I was alive, I probably would have scared you away. I was selfish, and very self-centered.”

“Carm, you still _are_ self-centered.” Laura joked, causing Carmilla to give her a playful glare.

“Cute, cupcake. Anyway, yes, I still may be selfish, but the only time I want to be selfish is when I’m with you. I don’t want to share you with anyone, and I want to keep you in my arms. If I were to break down, I want to be in your arms if and when that happens.  You’re my life, Laura.”

“I’m always going to be here for you. When something goes wrong, you’re the only person I want to go to. Even when we have stupid fights, you’re the only person I want to talk to about it. You know my deepest and most personal secrets, you know me better than anyone, even my dad. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Carmilla reached across the table and took Laura’s hand in hers. She started rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb, a gentle caress to show she cares.

“Sorry for the interruption, ladies. What can I get for you?” The waiter came by and pulled out his notepad.

“I’ll have the filet mignon, medium rare.” Carmilla ordered.

“And I’ll have the grilled salmon.” Laura ordered as she passed her menu to the waiter

“Thank you, ladies. I’ll have your food ready, shortly.” After the waiter walked away, Carmilla looked to Laura and broke silence.

“So cutie, what do you think our big plans for tonight are?”

“I really don't know. I thought we would take a romantic walk, have a bubble bath together and maybe just watch something on Netflix.”

“Okay, no. That is way off.” Laura pouted and Carmilla quickly gave in. “You know I'm a sucker for your pouty face, so what we are doing is going for a nice romantic walk, which will lead to us stargazing since it is a lovely cloudless night and yes, I’m all for a bubble bath with you. We’re skipping Netflix though.”

“Even better. Perks of dating a romantic woman.”

“You won’t find anyone more romantic than me, cupcake.”

“I wouldn’t bother to look anywhere else.” Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend and felt the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

After they ate, Carmilla took the check and paid. She pulled Laura’s chair out for her and picked up her jacket, helping Laura slide it on. A kiss was her reward for helping her. Once Laura pulled back, Carm then put her own jacket on, quickly taking Laura’s hand in her own. They were out the door the door in seconds.

Carmilla and Laura were hand in hand, walking down fairly empty streets of the city. Cool air settled around them as they made their way over to one of Carmilla’s favorite parks. Once they reached the entrance of the park, Laura noticed the hill and frowned.

“Carm, I’m wearing heels, I’m never going to make it up there.”

Carmilla smirked, “That’s what you think, sweetheart.” Carmilla crouched down in front of her girlfriend, “Get on, cupcake.” Laura smiled at the gesture and quickly wrapped her arms and legs around the vampire.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Carmilla crouched again, letting Laura down. When Laura was safely on the ground, Carmilla quickly took her jacket off and placed it on the ground for Laura. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t ruin that lovely dress of yours. Have a seat.” Laura shook her head as Carmilla plopped down and held her hand out for the human to take.

When Laura finally sat down on the coat, she watched as Carmilla laid on her back with her hands tucked behind her head. Laura then decided to lay down horizontally, resting her head against the vampire’s stomach. “Am I hurting you?”

“Not even a bit.” Carmilla felt Laura relax a little bit more. They lay in silence, watching the stars sparkle in the night sky above. “Hey cutie?

“Hmm?” Laura responded, turning her head to look at Carmilla.

“Do you remember anything I taught you about constellations?”

“Very little. I could only remember Orion’s Belt and of course the big and little dipper. Half the time I wasn’t listening because you kept doing that thing with your fing…” Carmilla cut her off with a laugh.

“Okay, I’ll reteach you.” Carmilla started to sit up, propping herself on her elbows. “Come here.” She patted the spot next to her. Laura shifted so she could lay shoulder to shoulder against her girlfriend. Once she settled in, Carmilla laid back down, intertwining their hands in the process. She lifted their now joined arms over their bodies, pointing to the night sky. “Let me know if your arm falls asleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla began to trace the night sky with their fingers. “Over here…” She draws out a shape connecting eight stars. “…this is Canis Major, also known as the Great Dog. It represents the larger of Orion’s two hunting dogs. They followed him as he hunted the rabbit named Lepus. Do you see this very bright star?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that star is named Sirius, which is the brightest star in the whole sky. They actually call it Dog Star. Now…” Carmilla brings their hands west of Canis Major, “…this is Lepus. That is the rabbit Orion was hunting. Not much is known about it, but it has been around since ancient Greece.”

“You really know your stars, huh?” Laura brought their joined hands down and turned on her side, propping herself on her elbow.

“That I do.” Carmilla sat up to mirror Laura’s position. “I also know that you Laura Hollis, are the brightest star in my life. If I ever get lost, I will always find a way back to you.” Carmilla reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear.

“I love you, Carmilla.”

“I love you too, Laura.” Carmilla kissed Laura gently before going back to her original position on her back. Laura followed suit, curling her petite body around her girlfriends. As Laura rested her head against Carmilla’s chest, the vampire ran her fingers through the human’s hair. “Did you enjoy dinner tonight?”

“Oh yes, it was absolutely delicious. I haven’t had food that amazing since I’ve been home. Every holiday, my father likes to invite my grandparents, both his parents and my mother’s parents over for a large dinner. We just cook so much food, and sometimes we can’t even make it through the first course. It’s so much food.” As Laura stopped talking, an idea came into her mind. “Hey, you know what I’m thinking of?”

“Probably cookies or some sort of chocolate, I’m sure.” The vampire joked.

“No…well…okay yes, but not that. I was thinking, I don’t want to force you into it, but maybe you’d like to come back home with me for Spring Break? Mainly for Easter Dinner. I know you can’t survive off of eating regular human food, but I’m sure I could store some blood in my fridge or something. Plus…” Laura’s smiled faded.

“What’s wrong?”

 “…my dad wants to meet you.” Laura whispered.

“Me? He wants to meet me?”

“Yeah…is that okay?”

“I’m…I don’t know. I’m not saying no, but is he going to stake me as soon as he finds out I’m a vampire?”

“To be honest Carmilla, I can’t lie to my dad. I told him you were a vampire and that I didn’t care what he thought because I love you, and nothing he says will make me stop loving you.”

“Laura…”

“No let me finish. He wasn’t mad about it at all. He’s okay with you being a vampire. He said something about not being speciesist and he was all for meeting you. I told him that you protect me all the time, mainly so he stops sending bear spray. Also he’s very happy that you have never bit me without warning. Oh wait, you _did_ bite me without warning.” Laura joked, nudging Carmilla with her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I had my reasons though. I had to catch Will, before…” Laura shut her up with a kiss.

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. I don’t hold a grudge about it. For the record, no I didn’t tell my father about that. He may be overprotective, but he knows when enough is enough. He won’t bombard you with _too_ many questions.”

“I’ll think about it, just give me some time. This will be the first time I’m meeting someone’s parents without an attempt of decapitation for being a vampire. So I’m just a little nervous, so give me a week or two.”

“Whatever you need, baby.” Laura curled into Carmilla’s side again, hugging her vampire close to her.

* * *

After spending another hour in the park, the girls decided to make their way home. Once they reached the front door, Laura pushed Carmilla against the door frame and left a lingering kiss on her lips. While doing so, Laura attempted to unlock the door. When she finally got the key into the lock, she pulled back and opened the door for them.

“Wow, you’re getting better at that.” Carmilla smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. Go get the bath prepared and I’ll pick up some necessities from the kitchen.” Laura pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek and headed to the kitchen.

Carmilla ran to the bathroom and started the tub. As it was filling, she ran off into their bedroom and quickly stripped out of her clothes. She threw on her red silk robe, tying it as she left their bedroom.

Walking to the bathroom, champagne bottle and glasses in hand, Laura looked up and almost dropped the glasses. “Holy shit.”

“See something you like, cutie?” Carmilla walked over to the girl whose jaw was dropped. “Careful with the glass, cupcake.” She took the bottle and glasses from Laura and walked towards the bathroom. She turned her head and spoke over her shoulder, “Go get changed and I’ll be waiting for you.”

Laura nodded before running into the bedroom and quickly strip out of her clothes. She put on her purple robe and entered the bathroom.

“That was quick, cutie.”

“I don’t screw around.”

“I see that, now go get in the tub, I just need to grab one more thing before I join you.” Laura nodded and stripped out of her robe. Gently climbing into the tub, she sat down against the cool porcelain, relaxing into the water. She watched as the bubbles engulfed her body.

Carmilla came back into the bathroom with her iPod and a speaker, playing soothing love songs. “How’s the water?”

“It’s great, however it is missing something. Or should I say someone?” Laura said, eyeing the vampire.

“Oh yeah? What is that?” Carmilla smirked, knowing what Laura was going to say.

“You. Now hurry and get in.” Carmilla then untied her robe slowly, teasing Laura. Once it was opened, she let it fall gracefully from her shoulders, watching Laura’s eyes shot open. Laura traced every curve of her girlfriend’s body, starting from her toned legs, up to her dark piercing eyes. “You are so beautiful. I can’t believe I get to date you.”

“I can’t believe I get to date you either. You’re gorgeous, brave and dorky. Everything I need in a woman.” Carmilla winked as sat across from Laura. She passed her a glass of champagne and clinked their glasses together. Once they both took a generous sip, they placed their glasses on the edge of the tub. “You know, you’re sitting awfully far.” Carmilla spread her legs and motioned for Laura to sit between them. When Laura settled in, Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura’s waist as her other hand pushed her hair over her right shoulder. She began to trail kisses against her shoulders and onto the space she made on her neck. Laura let out a sigh as Carmilla hit her sensitive spot. Carmilla’s hand began to wander under the water. Her hands began to roam Laura’s chest, gently caressing her breast as she continued to scatter kisses across her neck. Laura let out a low moan and Carmilla took that as a sign to bring her hand down further, placing it between the girl’s legs. Just as she cupped her, Laura spoke up,

“You know, I think you told me to sit closer so you can have your way with me.” Laura joked.

“Is that what you think? I’m using my romantic wiles to take advantage of you?” Carmilla frowned and removed her hands from Laura’s body. She placed her hands on the ledge of the cool porcelain.

“No, of course not. I was just joking, Carm. You’d know I would stop you if you were.” She took the vampire’s arms and wrapped them around her middle. “Listen, I need to talk to you later, okay? Right now, I just want us to relax in this tub. I want to lay in your arms and ignore the world.”

“Of course. Whatever you need, cutie.” Carmilla placed another kiss on Laura’s neck allowing the girl to fall into her embrace.

* * *

Spending another half hour in the bath with her girlfriend, Laura decided to get out of the tub. She insisted on making some hot cocoa and warming up a glass of blood for Carm. When Carmilla got out, she walked into the bedroom changing into a gray tank top and black leggings. Laura emerged from the kitchen holding two mugs, one being her Tardis, and the other being a black mug with fangs on it that said _‘Bite me’._ She handed Carmilla her respectable mug, placing a kiss on her forehead before taking a seat.

“Thanks.” Carmilla said, taking a sip. “Mmm, perfect temperature.”

“I did ask LaF a while back for the perfect temperature for blood. I figured it tasted better at body temperature.”

“Correct you are. It’s not the same when it’s cold. There’s more nutrients when it’s warm.” Carmilla took one more sip before placing her mug on the coffee table. She leaned back into the sofa, wrapping her arm around Laura’s shoulders. Laura leaned into the embrace, resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. 

“Hey Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to ask you something. This has been bothering me for some time.”

“I’m all ears.” Carmilla leaned her head against Laura’s.

“Do you ever think about our future together?” The human whispered.

“Of course I do. Why, what’s wrong?” Carmilla’s voice was laced with concern.

“It’s just…never mind. It’s stupid.” Laura began to pull away, Carmilla only held her closer.

“Well it’s not stupid if it’s bothering you. We promised each other we would talk out our problems. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” She kissed Laura’s temple and waited for the girl to speak.

“No, you’re right. It’s…it’s just that, I’m a human and I have a limited amount of time. You are immortal and one day, I’ll just be a distant memory to you. I really don’t want to grow old without you. I also don’t want you to think you’re holding me back. You aren’t by the way. It’s just that I’m so in love with you, and I want to get married to you, maybe have or adopt children with you some day. I want to have all of that without my biological clock being a bother.”

“Laura, you would be more than just a memory. Out of everyone I’ve known in my long life, well, undead life…all I know is that you have made the biggest impact on me than anyone ever had. Whatever I felt with Ell, it isn’t as strong as how I feel about you. If I lost you, I don’t think I’d ever be able to love another again. I don’t want to be selfish and rob you of your humanity. I know that you are my match, my soulmate, but I can’t do that to you.” Laura sniffled and wiped her nose. “Listen, being a vampire is lonely and hard. You watch all of your friends and family die, while you stay the same age forever. I can’t do that to you.”

Laura looked straight into Carmilla’s eyes, “Maybe I want to be selfish. I don’t want you to be lonely anymore, either. You’ve been around for 335 years, you watched your birth family go, your friends, and even people who sparked your interest. You did all of that by yourself and I really don’t want you to go through it anymore. I want to be with you forever.”

Carmilla sighed, “Laura, please…”

“No, Carm, if I decided to stay human, where would that leave us? We couldn’t possibly continue dating because by the time I’m in my 40’s, people will ask if you’re my daughter. I don’t want that happening. I won’t ever love anyone as much as I love you. I want to be turned, just not yet. I would like to talk about this with my dad first. He lost the love of his life, I don’t want you to lose the love of yours. I think he might understand.”

“Yes, losing the people I cared about hurt a lot. I understand you feel like this, so yes I will come with you to visit your father, but we are not having this conversation until you finish Silas. I don’t want your father’s first impression of me being, _‘Good day sir, but your daughter wants me to turn her to a vampire so I don’t have to live a lonely undead life’,_ see how bad that sounds.” Laura giggled, resting her head against the vampire’s shoulder again.

“No, you’re right. I just don’t want to do it when I’m older and age is visible because then I’ll regret it even more. I want you forever, no one else.”

“I want you forever too, Laura. My main concern is that I don’t want you to regret this decision in the long run. I want you to understand the effects of becoming a vampire. They aren’t too pretty, especially the whole consuming blood thing. Everyone you know will die, you’ll get bored of sitting in the same city or town for God knows how long. Plus, you like to go to the beach and tan, which will be a problem. You can only have a limited amount of time in the sun before you start to burn. I don’t want you to get bored of me either. A life of several centuries gets to be a little boring. ”

“Carm, please don’t try to talk me out of this. I have never been so sure about anything before. I know I want to be with you for the rest of eternity.” Carmilla smiled against Laura’s hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

“You didn’t even let me get to the good part. There are pros of being a vampire. For instance, increased speed, super strength, you can transition to an animal, well I am a panther, and you would probably be a golden retriever or something because you’re too kind. Another amazing thing is…” Carmilla leaned in to whisper in Laura’s ear, “…an increased libido.” Laura shivered as Carmilla nibbled on her earlobe.

“Carm…” Laura was flushed, causing Carmilla to smirk.

“Well now that we have that covered, what would you like to do for the rest of the night?” Carmilla asked, interlocking their fingers and rubbing the back of Laura’s hand.

“Take me to the bedroom?” Carmilla snorted, getting up from the couch. She picked up Laura bridal style.

“Your wish is my command, cutie. Happy Valentine’s Day, Laura.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Carm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time, no see. I apologize for my absence, I was stressing over finals, then I was working a lot, then the spring semester started. Here I am, hopefully back on track. If you have any comments, drop them down below, and I'll get back to ya.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://gunnaf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
